Gotham City meets Danny Phantom
by scheffelman
Summary: Rewrite of "Danny's New Life" with a twist. DannyxHarem. (Batgirl/Catwoman/Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I decided to write another DP/BTAS crossover but this time with a harem for Danny. Harley, Ivy, Catwoman, and Batgirl. It will be close to "Danny's New Life". Hope you enjoy.**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

_**Communication/notes/TV/radio/dreams.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or BTAS. This is the only time you will see this.**

_Danny's POV:_

I just watched as my friends and family was killed by Dark Dan. I collapse and let the flames take me unaware of someone else watching.

_Bruce's POV:_

I just watched as Danny Fenton lost his friends and family. I lost my parents at a young age, and he lost everyone that mattered to him. I decided to adopt him. I called 911 to deal with the fire. I watch as Danny is taken to the hospital. When Danny is put into a room, I stay in the room with him.

_Time skip: two hours later: Danny's POV:_

I wake up in a hospital room. I look around and see a man I don't recognize. "Hello Danny. My name is Bruce Wayne. I came here to do business with your parents when I witnessed the unfortunate events. I'm sorry for your loss but I'm willing to adopt you if you want." Mr. Wayne says. Just then a doctor, a lawyer, and Vlad walk in. Vlad has a look of triumph and loss on his face. The doctor is checking up on me while the lawyer is talking. "I'm not going with him." I say will pointing to Vlad. Vlad glares at me for a split second. "I'm sorry Mr. Fenton but it says in your parent's will that if anything should happen to you or Jasmine, you would go into the care of Mr. Masters." The lawyer says. "My mom changed the will after finding out what a creep Vlad is. Jazz and I are to go into foster care should anything happen to her or my dad. I say again, I'm NOT going with Vlad." I say. "It seems as if Danny has made his choice here." Mr. Wayne says. "Bruce? What are you doing here?" Vlad asks when noticing Mr. Wayne for the first time. "I came here to do business with Jack and Maddie when the event happened. I have experience with teens. I adopted the son of the Flying Grayson's before. I'm more than qualified to take care of Danny." Mr. Wayne says. "I would like to go with Mr. Wayne." I say.

_Bruce's POV:_

Danny said he would like to go with me. I wasn't lying when I said I had experience with teens. Dick and I had a falling out a couple of months ago but he still calls at times. I sign the papers to adopt Danny while Vlad seethes. As soon as Danny is cleared, we head to Fentonworks so Danny can pack up some of his belongings. I'm currently down in the lab looking at all the different gadgets that Jack and Maddie made.

_Danny's POV:_

I'm in my room packing up my possessions. I then grab a bag and head down to the lab. I find Bruce there looking at all the inventions. I pack the bag with all the blueprints that mom and dad made.

_Time skip: three days later: Danny's POV:_

I'm sitting in my room in Wayne Manor. When I arrived, I was amazed. Wayne Manor is certainly bigger than Vlad's castle. I met Alfred, Bruce's butler. Alfred sure was nice. Anyways, I get a little bored so I decide to explore. I see Alfred coming up from a set of stairs behind a grandfather clock in the study. As soon as I know that I'm alone, I repeat the action Alfred did and head down the stairs. Imagine my surprise when I find myself in the Bat-cave. I then hide behind a pillar when the Bat-mobile drives up.

_Bruce's POV:_

I return from patrol and feel like there's someone who doesn't belong. I look around and find Danny.

_Danny's POV:_

I look behind me when I feel a presence there. I see Batman and I ask the only think I can. "Are you Bruce Wayne?"

_Bruce's POV:_

Danny just asked if I was Bruce Wayne. My response is to take my mask off. "Can you train me?" Danny asks. "Do you know of the consequences if I accept?" I ask. "I do. You were one of the role models that inspired me to become a hero when I got my powers." Danny says. "What powers?" I ask. Danny transforms in a bright ring of light. "I'm half-ghost. Also known as a halfa. I've gone months with no formal training. I don't have complete control of my powers." Danny says. The person standing in front of me is Danny Phantom. Amity Park's Hero or Public Enemy #1. Depends on who you ask. "What happened that caused you to get these powers?" I ask. "The ghost portal in my parents' lab gave me my powers. My friend Sam dared me to go into the portal so she could take a picture. I used my left hand to keep myself steady since the inside was dark. My hand was against the wall. While walking, I feel the wall collapse and I hear a click. I move my hand to see the on button. I don't make it out in time and get hit with 10,000 volts of electricity and ectoplasm. Sam and Tucker both helped me control these powers. I could have used them for my own gain but as I said you were my role model. I used these powers to protect people from ghosts. The incident where I kidnapped the mayor, that was a frame up. When I stole, I was controlled. I never used my powers for evil. Sure I did a few harmless pranks now and then but nothing too severe." Danny explains. "You start training in the morning." I say. Danny cheers.

_Time skip: One month later: Danny's POV:_

It's been one month since Bruce started training me. During that time, I got control of all the powers I have already. I also learned duplication, teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, and also fire powers. I learned how to manipulate the weather like Vortex too. **(TUE happened after D-Stabilized.)** I help Bruce with crime too. I made a belt that keeps me in ghost form should I use too much energy. I also made ecto versions of all of Bruce's equipment. I even made some modifications to Bruce's suit to send video and audio to the Cave. One day, I wake up and feel cramping in my stomach. I built a ghost portal too. I head down to the Cave and go through the portal while leaving Bruce a note of where I'm going. Once in the Zone, I look for Clockwork's tower. I'm positive Clockwork can tell me what's happening to me. I soon find his tower. "Clockwork!" I shout into the tower. "Yes Danny?" Clockwork asks. "Do you know what's happening to me?" I ask. "Yes. You're reaching your true form. This shouldn't be happening so soon unless you have a neutral core. What elemental powers do you have?" Clockwork says then asks. "Ice, fire, and weather." I reply. Clockwork sighs. "You have a neutral core Danny. I will speed up the process to give you your true form faster." Clockwork says. Clockwork then does something to me and I fell intense pain.

_Meanwhile: Bruce's POV:_

I head down to the Cave to see if Danny's down there working. When he first made the ecto versions of my equipment, I ask why he would do that. His reply was that he wants me to be prepared after all I did teach him to be prepared for any situation. Upon arriving at the Cave, I find a note.

_Dear Bruce:_

_I woke up this morning with an aching stomach. When I switched to ghost form, the pain intensified. I went into the Ghost Zone to track down a ghost named Clockwork. Clockwork's the Master of Time so I figured he might be able to tell me what's happening to me. I will be back as soon as I can._

_From Danny._

'Well that explains where Danny is.' I think to myself.

_Danny's POV:_

The pain is over. I stand up and look at myself in a mirror. 'Damn, I look like Dark Dan from the neck down.' I think to myself. My face is the same with the exception of the goatee on my chin. "Thanks for giving me my true form Clockwork." I say as I'm about to leave. "Hang on Danny. Now that you have your true form, you have powers that all ghosts have. You also have powers unique to you alone. You can use this spell book to do magic." Clockwork says while handing me a book. "So basically, I'm the most powerful ghost out there right?" I ask. "Correct. Dark Dan is the fusion of Phantom and Plasmius before you got your true form. Dark Dan no longer exists but there is the possibility that you still become him." Clockwork says. "He will never come to be." I say. I take the book with me as I fly back to the portal. As soon as I enter the Cave, I find Alfred. "Hey Alfred." I greet. "Hello Master Danny. What happened to you?" Alfred says then asks when he sees me. "I'll explain when Bruce shows. I assume he's out on patrol?" I say then ask. "No. He went to Wayne industries to see what the emergency is. He was called about an emergency at Wayne Tower. He should be back soon." Alfred says.

_Bruce's POV:_

I'm just returning from Wayne Tower. I walk into the kitchen for something to eat and find a buff guy sitting at the table. "Hey Bruce." The guy says. "Danny?" I ask. "Yeah. You like what my true form for my ghost half did to my human half?" Danny says then asks. "Is that why you went into the Ghost Zone earlier? Also, you look good." I ask then say. "Clockwork said that the pain was from reaching my true form. He sped up the process. I have a whole range of other powers now. I have powers that all the ghosts in the Zone have. Make a wish and I can demonstrate." Danny explains. "I wish that there was a chocolate bar in my hand." I say. Danny snaps his fingers and a chocolate bar appears in my hand. "If I snap my fingers when someone doesn't make a wish, then all time is frozen and only Clockwork and I can move unless you have one of these." Danny says while pulling out a gear shaped medallion. "What other powers do you have?" I ask. "Power over plants, music, technology, I can make portals into the Zone, fear, magic, and other things." Danny says. "So you would be really hard to take down should you become evil." I say. "Stock up on Blood blossoms and Ectoranium. Those are the only things that would work if I turn evil." Danny says. I then look at the calendar. 'Hmm, one more week until Barbara comes back from vacation.' I think to myself. "Danny, I have to tell you. In one week one of my partner's will be returning from a family vacation. Her name is Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl." I say. "Cool. Are you going to tell her about me?" Danny asks. "Most likely." I reply. Just then the Bat-computer beeps signaling trouble. Danny grabs me and teleports to the Cave.

_Danny's POV:_

When the Bat-computer beeped, I grabbed Bruce and teleported to the Cave. Bruce heads straight to the computer. "It's Joker and Harley." Bruce says. "What are we waiting for?" I ask. Bruce rushes off to change while I switch to ghost form. I wait in the Bat-mobile for him. When he gets in, we head out to where Joker and Harley are. "You take Quinn, I'll take Joker." Bruce says. "You got it Bats." I reply. I chase after Harley while Bruce goes after Joker. "You wouldn't hit a lady would you cutie?" Harley asks. I tie her up with Ecto-rope. "What is this stuff?" Harley asks. "Ecto-rope." I say. I walk over to Harley and pick her up. As soon as she's standing, she plants her lips on mine. I kiss back on instinct. "That's something to remember me by." Harley says. "Do you love me?" I ask. "Yes. I'm too scared to leave Mr. J." Harley says. I sigh. "Tell you what. I will talk to the Bat to see if I can go undercover as a thief-for-hire. I will work with you and Joker. When Batman and Batgirl, when she returns, come to capture us, I will help you escape. You will have to leave a note saying that you're leaving Joker. I will see if you can turn a new leaf and become a hero under a new name. How does that sound?" I say then ask. "I would like that. Does that mean that I get to spend more time with you?" Harley says then asks. "Yes it would." I say. I take Harley to the cops. "We need to talk Bats." I say to Bruce. Bruce and I head back to the Bat-mobile. As soon as we're inside, Bruce asks, "What is it Danny?" "When Barbara comes back do you think it would be ok for me to go undercover as a thief-for-hire to get Harley out of crime? Harley told me that she loves me and that she's too scared to leave Joker. If I can get Harley to turn over a new leaf, she would make a great hero." I ask then say. "I think that can be arranged." Bruce says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. This chapter will have Barbara coming back.**

_Barbara's POV:_

'Ah. It's good to be back in Gotham. I wonder how Bruce has been without me.' I think to myself. As soon as I'm done unpacking from vacation, I head right to Wayne Manor. "Ah, Miss Barbara. It's good to see you again." Alfred says. "Hey Alfred. How's Bruce been able to handle crime without me?" I ask. "He's handled it fine. A little over a month ago Bruce got a new partner. His name is Danny Phantom. Also known as Danny Fenton." Alfred says while walking with me to the Cave. We soon enter the Cave while watching as Bruce and a boy with raven black hair puts on a suit that makes him look like a ninja. The boy then puts on a red hood. "Are you sure you want to do this Danny?" Bruce asks the boy. "I'm positive Bruce. I really think Harley could make it as a hero if she tried. She just needs someone to guide her. I'm the perfect person for her since she loves me." The boy, Danny, says. "Is this Danny, Bruce?" I ask while making my presence known. "Hello Barbara. How was your vacation?" Bruce asks. "It was fine. You never answered my question." I reply. "Yes this is Danny. He lost his friends and family to an explosion. I took him in and trained him to use his ghost powers. He modified your suit while you were gone. He made equipment for you to use against his enemies when they show. He's a genius when it comes to ectoplasm. He made himself a motorcycle that runs on ectoplasm for his cover ID. He's going undercover to get Quinn out of crime and into the hero business. His cover ID is a thief-for-hire called Red Hood." Bruce says. I gape at Danny. "Nobody has ever thought of having Quinn switch sides. Why did you?" I say then ask. "Harley fell in love with me." Danny says.

_Danny's POV:_

"I should go to work here Bruce." I say. I hop on my bike and drive off.

_Harley's POV:_

I'm here with Mr. J. "Well, it seems as if we need some extra help." I say. "That's a good idea Harles. I know just the guy. He's a thief-for-hire named Red Hood. I heard he's back in Gotham. Gotham's his stomping grounds. I want you to go out and look for him." Mr. J says. I go out to look for Red Hood. I find him riding an all black motorcycle to the park. I flag him down. "Can I help you?" He asks. "I need you to follow me. Mr. J wants to hire you." I say. I went out on foot. "Hop on and tell me where to go Harley." He says. He said Harley with love in his voice. I hope on and ask into his ear, "Phantom?" "Yes. Red Hood is my cover ID. Where to go?" Phantom says then asks. I point him in the direction of Mr. J's hideout.

_Joker's POV:_

I watched as Harley left to look for Red Hood. A few minutes later, I hear the sound of a motorcycle. At first I thought that Batman found me until I remembered that he uses the bat-mobile. I walk to the shadows and see Harley sitting on an all black motorcycle. The driver is none other than Red Hood. I walk out of the shadows. "Welcome Mr. Hood." I greet. "Call me Red. No need for this Mr. Hood crap." Red Hood says. "Of course Red. As I'm sure Harley has already told you, I want to hire you. Tell me who trained you anyways." I say. "She did tell me, as for who trained me that was Catwoman. I was found as a young boy by Catwoman and she taught me how to be a thief. When I was old enough, I left her to travel the country. Working for anyone who needed something stolen but didn't want to steal it themselves. I worked for people like Lex Luthor, Livewire, Captain Cold, and Vandal Savage." Red Hood says. "Were you ever caught?" I ask. "Nope. I was close to being caught by the Big Blue Boy Scout in Metropolis but I have a way to escape anything and anyone." Red hood says with a pop of the 'p' in nope. "So not even Superman could catch you. What about Batman?" I ask. "I never encountered the Bat. Not even the World's Fastest Man could catch me." Red Hood says. I have a slack jaw while looking at Red Hood.

_Time skip: one week later: Danny's POV:_

"I think it's time we pull of the big score." I say. "I like the way you think Red." Joker says. "We should kidnap the mayor and police commissioner and hold them for ransom." Joker then says. "What about the Bat family?" Harley asks. "It's only Batman and Batgirl. Phantom hasn't been seen in a week." Joker says. 'Yeah, because I've been undercover for a week.' I think to myself. Joker, Harley and I kidnap the mayor and Commissioner Gordon and hold them for ransom. When Batman and Batgirl show up, I lead Harley to a back door. Harley left a note for Joker. "Thanks for getting me out of there Phantom." Harley says. "Call me Danny, Harley." I say. "Ok Danny. Did Catwoman really train you to be a thief?" Harley says then asks. "No. Back in Amity, I had a personal sanctuary I called the Phantom Cave. I would go to the Phantom Cave when I would need time away from certain people. I trained in the arts of the ninja, chakra + jutsu, and Ki energy. During my time undercover, I used my ninja training." I explain. "What happened to the Phantom Cave if you moved here?" Harley asks. "It's still there. Everything is just offline. I haven't had a chance to go back and raid the armory there." I say.

**Well there you go. Harley has quit crime. Harley's hero ID will be Red Girl. I will have Danny make the suit for her.**


End file.
